


Snow Day Date

by SyllabyllsAkuma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee date, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllabyllsAkuma/pseuds/SyllabyllsAkuma
Summary: On a beautiful winter’s day, Logan and Virgil go on a date. Exploring the park and having a magical time in each other's presence, they get a chance to enjoy some time away from their stressful college life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Snow Day Date

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the Sander Sides Gift Exchange on Tumblr, for @iclaimedtobethebetterbard

Logan sat in the seat, looking out through the window. The snow was falling heavily outside, covering the street in shimmering white. He smiled as he observed the world from his place in the coffee shop, watching it go by.  
The door opened and a man dressed in black and purple entered the coffee shop. Logan smiled as he watched his boyfriend step up to the counter and order, waiting for him to come over to the table.  
He wondered what pastry Virgil would buy for him this time, as they had made a habit out of surprising each other with different types of pastries whenever it were their time to treat the other one on a date.  
He hoped for something sweet, but he knew very well that Virgil might as well get him something ‘more healthy’ just to mock him after one too many rants about how healthy eating was one of the keys to a long and healthy life, especially since he had trouble following his own meal plans.

Virgil waited at the counter for a few minutes before receiving their order and heading to where Logan was sitting. As Virgil sat down at the table, Logan gave him a soft smile.  
“Hello darling,” Virgil said in a soft voice as he sat down opposite Logan, and placed the cup and pastry in front of him.  
Logan gave him a small but pointed glare as he looked at the black coffee and apple pie without whipped cream placed before him.  
Virgil’s smile only grew wider as he switched it for the order meant for him, a caramel latte with extra caramel and a sugar crusted cupcake. He rolled his eyes at Virgil as he took a sip, reaching for his pastry.  
Logan opened his mouth, eyes rolling back in enjoyment as he bit into his cupcake. The sweetness of the cupcake making him feel warm inside, bringing his ever racing thoughts to a halt.

As they sat at the table, enjoying their pastries together, they talked about anything that would come to their overworked minds. Their classes and professors, life in the dorms, or just how stressful college truly is with all of its tight deadlines and complicated assignments.  
Virgil laughed at an experience Logan had had in one of his classes, where a student wouldn’t stop questioning the teacher for twenty minutes, until Logan had pointed out that they were both wrong.  
Virgil told his own story about how his teacher mistook him for his classmate Abigail, only to realize his mistake halfway through an argument, when Virgil had decided to speak up.

While enjoying his cupcake, Logan saw how a grin spread across Virgil’s face as he was looking at him, his eyes twinkling with mischief.  
Virgil leaned closer and placed his hand under Logan’s chin, lifting it up a bit.  
“You got something right there, love” He said as he leaned in and kissed Logan’s nose, kissing away some frosting Logan had managed to get there.  
His face turned red as Virgil pulled back, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. Logan smiled as well, moving over to sit next to Virgil.

They stayed like that for a while, cuddled close and drinking their coffees. Keeping a quiet conversation, mostly whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.  
They finished their pastries and coffees staying close for another moment, enjoying the calmness of the shop another few seconds.  
Soon they decided that it was time to leave, as more people started to come in and the volume was steadily picking up as more and more tables were being occupied.

  
  


They stepped out of the coffee shop, snow falling around them. Logan opted to head towards a flower shop in a rather quick pace, making Virgil fall a bit behind.  
When Virgil caught up, Logan had already purchased a small bouquet of roses for him, the petals a beautiful and rare purple. Virgil smiled, taking the flowers and holding them close, stroking the petals carefully.

Logan led Virgil to the local park, taking him down a trail heading towards a lake of the outskirts of it.  
They started walking round the lake, looking at what little flora and fauna was still there in the winter.  
Virgil smiled as he spotted a squirrel sitting at the trail, looking at them. He dug through his pockets, finding a few nuts he could offer to the little creature.  
“Here little friend,” he said holding his hand out, “these are for you.”  
The squirrel carefully approached them and quickly took the food it was offered before scurrying away to hide.

As they continued their stroll, they saw a few more animals hiding in the woods around them, mostly small ones like birds or rodents. Logan did however note a few tracks from deer, leading him to tell Virgil all he knows about the local deer population, as well as information in general of what animals could be found in the park and surrounding forests.

The lake gleamed in the sun, it’s still water creating a mirror of the world for them to view. In a spot among the reed they could see a small school of fish swimming, slowly moving towards the deeper end again.  
Virgil pointed to the other side of the lake, seeing some ducks sitting at it’s edge. They slowly got in, swimming around and watching the lake in hopes of spotting some fish to catch as a meal for them.  
They watched the ducks for a moment, then proceeded to walk along the edge of the lake, continuing their conversation. 

Virgil noticed a trail going deeper into the forest, tugging at Logan’s arm to get his attention. Logan looked at the trail, and then nodded, heading into the forest on the trail. They followed the trail deeper and deeper into the forest, walking in silence and listening to the noises from the forest that was now surrounding them.

The birds singing, the trees creaking, and twigs snapping under their feet. The light filtered through the leaves, covering everything in a green-tinted light. It looked like they’de stepped straight into an enchanted forest in a fairytale.   
They weren’t sure of how long they walked for, time seemed to stand still and the rest of the world seemed so far away and unimportant. Suddenly, with barely a sound, a deer jumped out on the trail in front of them, it stopped and stared at them with it’s big, brown eyes, head held high and nose sniffing the air.

Logan and Virgil stopped, standing completely still, barely daring to breath. After what felt like hours the deer started slowly walking towards them, hesitating every other step, but continuing forward. As it finally reached its head towards Virgil, it started to sniff him carefully.  
Without thinking, Virgil reached out his hand towards the deer, careful as not to startle it. The deer froze, watching him with it’s big, glittering eyes before taking the last step needed to reach him, lightly pushing its nose into his palm.

Virgil smiled as the deer stood there, gently smelling his hand as if it were looking for a treat, not seeming bothered by the humans in front of it. Suddenly a crack echoed through the forest, the breaking of a twig beneath someone’s feet breaking the spell placed over the boys and the deer.  
The deer took off, dashing into the forest and disappearing from their weiv. Logan and Virgil stood there, slowly processing what had happened, a quiet ‘wow’ slipping out of both of them.  
As they slowly took in the events, Logan turned to face Virgil.  
“Come with me, Starlight, I want to show you something” he said as he led Virgil to the more secluded area of the park.

  
  
  
  
  


The sun had set already and the stars were shining down on them from millions of miles above. Logan pulled a blanket from his backpack and placed it on the snow, creating a nice spot for them to relax.  
As they lay down on the blanket, Logan started pointing out the constellation in the sky. The moon was new, not hiding any of the stars light with its own.  
He pointed out one of the constellations, Orion, and started telling Virgil of the stories behind it, of the great hunter Orion and the many different ways he is told to have been born and died.  
He continued to point out different constellations, like Auriga, Gemini, and Taurus, telling Virgil all the different stories behind them. Virgil smiled and cuddled closer, letting Logan’s words wash over him, creating a bubble where the only things existing were them and the stars.

They stayed like that, speaking of constellations and myths, slowly changing the topic to mythology in general. Logan told Virgil of all his favourite myths, and Virgil told Logan the few he could remember.  
As Virgil spoke, Logan smiled at him, pretending to have never heard any of them, even though they were some of the most well-known ones.

Closing his eyes, Virgil felt sleep washing over him slowly, taking him away from the present. Logan looked down, noticing Vigil falling asleep next to him, and pulled him closer. Stroking his hair, Logan started humming a lullaby, making sure Virgil wasn’t going cold in the snowy weather.  
They spent half an hour like that, before Logan decided to wake Virgil up and head back to their dorms.He leaned over Virgil mere inches from his face and whispered.  
“Hey sweetheart, time to wake up,” and brushed their lips together.Virgil started moving, not too pleased with being woken up, but feeling the cold biting into him. They packed up their things and started heading home, holding hands as they slowly walked along the road.

  
  
  
  
  


They reached Logan’s apartment faster than they hoped for, not wishing to part ways just yet. Logan felt that the night was still young, and saw this as an opportunity to invite Virgil to his room.  
“I don’t have a room-mate, you know,” Logan said, giving Virgil a smirk. He nodded, deciding to follow Logan there for some more time with his boyfriend.

As they reached the room, Logan pulled out a small box filled with movies, placing it on the floor in front of Virgil, allowing him to decide tonight's adventure. While Virgil was busy with choosing the movie, Logan went around looking for all the blankets in the dorm, putting them all in his bed, and turned on the TV.  
He glanced over, seeing Virgil still sitting there, and decided to grab some snacks and drinks from the kitchen.  
While in there, he caught a glance of the roses he had bought Virgil earlier that that. He grabbed them and put them in a vase on the table, letting them stay there for the night. He smiled at the blatant contrast of the flowers against his decour, feeling an indefinable feeling bubble up in his chest.  
He grabbed some popcorn, quickly putting them in the microwave to pop them, and gathered some soda, glasses and a few bags of crisps. After taking the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl, he returned to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, placing the snacks on the bedside table.

  
Virgil walked over to the bed, holding ‘the Nightmare Before Christmas’ and smiling. Logan shook his head, realising he should have known Virgil would pick that movie. He smiled at Virgil, as the other took his shoes and hoodie off to get more comfortable.  
A small voice whispered in his mind that this could become a common occurrence, all he had to do was ask Virgil to move out of the dorm and in with him instead. Logan decided to table that question for another day. Tonight they were just enjoying each other's company. 

They settled onto the bed cuddled up under the blankets to watch the movie, knowing full well that they wouldn’t even make it through half of it before they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.  
But they still cuddled up together, sharing a bag of crisps as the movie played, enjoying the end of their perfect date.


End file.
